


maybe i do.

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: Pining glasses gays...'nuff said.





	maybe i do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AValorousChoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/gifts).



> warnings: denial, confession, kissing, anxiety, rain, argument, mention of a minor character death, but overall fluffy,, do let me know if I should add something <33

Patton smiled as he saw his best friend Virgil Knight waving for him to sit across from him in the back of the high school cafeteria.

“Took ya long enough, Pat.” Virgil grinned, stealing a fry from Patton’s plate

“The line was long!” Patton giggled, “How was your bio quiz?”

“Mostly failed it, I can tell, but hey it’s whatever. I got to stare at Roman in a tank top all morning so I think that makes up for it.” Virgil winked, “And how was calc?”

“Calc was fine.” Patton blushed lightly, looking past Virgil to the table just ahead of them

Virgil turned round slightly and whispered a light ‘ah’ before looking at Patton and wiggling his eyebrows

Patton sighed, “Virgil, I don’t like Logan like that! He’s just a friend” 

“You’re right, you don’t like him-”

“ _Thank you_ -”

“You _loooooove_ him!” Virgil teased

“Do not!” Patton yelled

“Oh, really?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, pointing over to Logan who was calmly solving a rubix cube while nodding along to Roman who was rambling on about….something

Patton blushed, “Okay...maybe I do! So what? Not like he’d date me anyway! He barely knows I exist!”

“You guys talk every day?” Virgil chuckled, “I know a way to fix both our problems.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Patton asked doubtfully

“You need help to prepare for your calc exam in a couple weeks, and I need help to pass my dance class. I say, I ask Mr. McDreamy over there to help me with dance, and you can ask Mr. Rubix Cube to help you.” Virgil sat back, crossing his legs on the table

“That...sounds terrifying.”

“It works in the movies.”

“This isn’t a movie.”

“But we can still have a happily ever after.” Virgil said confidently, “Come on, please do this with me?”

Patton sighed deeply, “ _Fine_ -”

“Yes!” Virgil cheered, “That took _way_ too much fake confidence.”

“You’re gonna regret this, V.”

“Possibly, but hey, worth a shot, right?”

“I guess…”

_Ding!!_

“I’ll see you after school?” Virgil said, picking up his dance bag

“Sure thing.” Patton smiled

Patton spent the next three classes planning out what he was going to do in his head, how could he ask that? ‘Hey Logan can you help me on a math test that isn’t going to happen for nearly a month?’ yeah sounded perfectly reasonable. There was no way he could look into those stunning ocean eyes and ask a question and make the sentence make sense.

But he had to... _For Virgil._

Patton sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, grabbing his baby blue backpack as he set off for Logan’s locker.

 _What am I gonna say?_ He thought, _How do I phrase that without sounding desperate or weird? You’re getting closer to him, idiot, say something, anything!_

“Logan! ‘Sup pal!” Patton said, skipping over to him

_Anything but that you weirdo-_

“Ah, Patton, how can I help you?” Logan asked

Patton leaned against the locker next to Logan’s, holding his calculus textbook close to his chest

“Actually uhm…”

_Spit it out!_

“Could you help me study for the calc test? I know it’s a month away and I totally understand if you don’t want to I just-”

“Of course I’ll help, how’s after school every other day and Saturdays until the test sound?” Logan smiled very lightly as he looked at Patton

“That..sounds good. Thanks, Lo. Can I call you that? Is that okay?”

“It’s new...I don’t mind it. You may call me that.” Logan smirked, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Wait! I don’t have your number or anything!” Patton said as he held up his phone

Logan took the phone from Patton, punching in his phone number and taking a quick and decent looking selfie, then handed it back to him.

“Now you do, I’ll meet you in the back parking-lot tomorrow, then we can study at my house or yours.”

“Mine is fine, my dad will be there though, if...that’s okay?” Patton asked cautiously

“Perfect, I’ll see you then, Patton.” Logan nodded and then walked away

_That went…well._

**_New Message From: Virge_**

**_Virge: hey, I’m outside, you comin?_ **

**_Me: yeah, i’ll be right there. <3_ **

**_Virge: alright_ **

“I got his number.” Patton said as he got into Virgil’s corvette

“You’re joking.”

“Nope! I did it! We’re gonna be meeting every other day after school and Saturdays.”

“Wow..” Virgil chuckled, “I got Princey's number, he said he’d book the auditorium at lunch and Saturdays.”

“The auditorium is open on weekends?” Patton asked

“Football practice, school is unlocked.” Virgil explained, earning a soft ‘ah’ from Patton

The two discussed different ways their plan could go either very well or very bad or both on the drive to Patton’s apartment building, and before long, they had made it there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, V. Thanks for the ride.”

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Yup!” Patton smiled, popping the ‘p’

“Alright, I gotta get home before my mom flips, later!” Virgil shouted as he put the car back in drive and drove off

Patton eventually stopped waving and went into his house, “Hey Dad.”

“Hey, kid! How was school today?”

“It was alright, same as usual.” Patton looked at the floor, “Uhm..I have a friend coming over tomorrow? His name is Logan, he’s going to help me study.”

“Is that the Logan that Virge has been teasing you about the past year?”

“Dad!”

“Okay! Okay, should I make cookies or something?”

“Sure, I guess? I dunno, I gotta go shower. Love you!”

“Love you, kid.”

**_The next day._**

“...don’t forget to write me a two thousand word essay this weekend! Have a good night, everyone.” Mrs. Clark smiled as she waved her class out the door

Patton hadn’t listened to the speech she had made, he was too busy freaking out. Why, you ask? Well, Mrs. Clark had decided to change everyone’s seats, so now, he was sitting with Virgil, Logan, and Roman. Which honestly wasn’t all that bad, other than the fact that he was _directly next to Logan._

He immediately got up and left after Mrs. Clark had finished her speech, not hearing the voice calling for him until he had gotten to his locker.

“Patton?” Logan smiled softly, “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah! Yeah, sorry, I’ve just been a little off today.”

“That’s okay, come on, we can go to my locker and then to my car.”

“Alrighty!”

_Gods, who says that?!_

“Patty? Is that you?” Patton’s father’s voice called out as the two entered

“Yeah it’s me! Logan is here too!”

“Ah!” the man came further into Logan’s view, “My name is Thomas, I’m Patton’s dad. You can call me Thomas or Mr. Sanders, whichever you prefer.”

“You have a lovely home, Mr. Sanders.” Logan smiled as he shook Thomas’ hand.

“Come on, Lo..My room is up here, it’s quieter.”

“Don’t do anything nasty, you two!” Thomas yelled as the two walked upstairs

Patton shut the door behind him as his face flushed crimson, “I’m uh..sorry about my dad.”

“No need, _Patty._ ” Logan teased

“Oh _gods_ -”

“Shall we start?” Logan chuckled

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Thus began the most painful three weeks of Patton’s life. Every other day he would spend four hours alone with Logan, and then spend seven hours alone with him in the school library every Saturday. The more time they spent together, the closer they got, Patton learned that Logan lived with his uncle’s Remy and Emile due to his mother dying when he was thirteen. One Saturday night, Roman had invited Logan and Patton to accompany Virgil and himself on their date.

_Which then lead to one of the worst nights of his life._

“Roman? Do you know where the bathrooms are?” Patton asked shyly

“In the back, first door on the right.” Roman smiled

“Thanks.” Patton smiled back as he got out of the booth and walked to the bathroom

“So, Logan?” Virgil asked

“Yes?” Logan looked up from his coffee mug

“I don’t know if this is too invasive, if it is, I’m sorry. But what’s your sexuality? I myself am asexual and homo-romantic.”

“It isn’t, I’m homo-romantic and demisexual.” Logan stated

“Really?” Virgil grinned, “Patton is too.”

“And the love blossoms more!” Roman grinned as he ‘yawned’ and put his arm around Virgil

Logan choked on his coffee, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Roman.”

“Oh come on specs!” Roman whispered, “You know you’re in love with him! It’s like me and Jack Frost over here.”

“Roman!” Logan said, as if it was a warning

“You’re as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are, Robocop.” Roman continued to tease, “He’s gone for you, you’re gone for him!”

“Roman! I’m not in love with him, nor is he in love with me! He is a _friend_! Nothing more! Nor will we ever _be_ more!” Logan growled

“You do realize that he only asked you to tutor him so you guys could spend more time together right? He wanted to get to know you so I said that was a good idea, plus you guys got to study, which he never would’ve done.” Virgil said

“If he’s in love with me, that’s his problem to deal with!” Logan yelled, “I don’t like him like that! Nor will I ever! He just has to deal with that. I don’t want to be with him!”

“Lo..?” a sad voice came from Logan’s right

“Patton? Patton! I..I didn’t-”

“No, I think you made it very clear what you _‘didn’t want’_.” Patton choked out, letting a tear slip down his face, “Roman uhm..as fun as this was...I think I’m gonna go.”

“Patton wait-”

“See you Monday.” Patton said, throwing down a ten dollar bill and running out of the diner

“I..Roman what do I do? I didn’t mean that I…” Logan sighed

“I know, you were just trying to get me to shut up-”

“-you need to go after him.” Virgil interrupted

“It’s raining, Virgil. Besides, he won’t want to talk to me after I said such rude things.”

“Logan, go.” Virgil said, almost as if it was an order

“But I-”

“ _Go!_ ” the couple in front of him yelled

“Okay! Okay!”

Logan practically fell out of the diner, throwing every bit of energy he had into his legs so he could run as fast as he can, calling Patton’s name, tripping over himself as his glasses get covered in water.

“Patton! Patton please!”

“What?! What do you have to say to me? You made it very clear you didn’t want anything other than a friendship with me, and I’m sorry but I can’t do that. I can’t sit with you every day and not think about you as just a friend, I can’t sit there and act like I’m not in love with you. I can’t just shove the feelings away anymore, Logan.” Patton said, tears spilling down his face, mixing with the rain

“You don’t need to! That’s what I’m trying to tell you!” Logan panted

“What do you mean?”

“I mean none of that was true, I-I only said those things were to get Roman off my back. He was trying to get me to confess before my plan was finished and-and I’m so _so_ sorry I said those things, Patton. The truth is, I love you, I have for a while..I-I’m sorry…” Logan said

“Logan…It’s okay..”

“It is?”

“Yes, it is. It’s a little bit confusing, I’ll be honest, but..it’s okay.” Patton smiled softly, wiping the tears from Logan’s face, and then his own

“May I...May I kiss you, Patton?” Logan asked

“I thought you’d never ask,” Patton giggled as Logan cupped his face and connected their lips in a soft lock of passion, lips fitting together perfectly and dancing together like a waltz, like solving a rubix cube on your very first try.

“I love you,” Logan breathed out as he pulled away

“I love you too,” Patton smiled against his lips

“Ha! That’s gay.” Virgil yelled as Roman pulled him away

“Don’t ruin their moment!” Roman giggled

“I told you, you liked him, Patton!” Virgil teased, fighting against Roman

_So, maybe he did...just a little._


End file.
